This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular the invention is concerned with 1,4-disubstituted piperazine derivatives wherein one substituent is indol-3-yl-alkyl and the other is a substituted pyrimidin-4-yl moiety. These compounds possess a unique serotonergic profile that should make them useful in treatment of depression.
Archer disclosed a large series of CNS-depressant indolylalkylpiperazines in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,313. Among a large number of possible substituents on the 4-nitrogen atom of the piperazine ring was pyrimidine (unsubstituted). In U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,278, Archer disclosed and claimed a series of 1-indolyl-ethyl-4-substituted-piperazines. Among the possible 4-substituents listed is 2-pyrimidinyl, again unsubstituted. The pharmacologic action disclosed for these art compounds is general CNS and psychomotor depression--in direct opposition to the antidepressant effects of the novel compounds of the instant invention.